Now He Is An Artist!
by HanJiHan
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang laki-laki manis yang menyukai adik kelasnya. (Sehun X Minseok)


_**Title : Now He Is An Artist?!**_

_**Genre : Dreaming, AU(maybe)**_

_**Rated : K**__**Length : Oneshot**_

_**Cast : Kim Minseok**__**, **__**Oh Sehun, All member EXO-K (cameo)**_

_**Summary : Hanya sebuah cerita tentang seorang laki-laki manis yang menyukai adik kelasnya**__**  
**_

* * *

_**-**__**Now He Is An Artist?!-**_  


* * *

"Minseok! Sini! Itu ada Oh Sehun!" teriak temanku sambil menunjuk seseorang dari lantai 2.

"Hah ?! Mana-mana ?!" dengan cepat kuhampiri temanku itu.

"Itu! Disana! Yang sedang duduk sambil menonton pertandingan bola" tunjuk temanku lagi. Aku terus memincingkan mataku, mencari seseorang yang ia maksud.

Dan.. Ketemu!

"Ah~ Yang itu?!" aku menunjuk balik orang yang ditunjuk oleh temanku.

"Iya yang itu! Wahh~ Tampan sekali~"

"Iya! Kau benar! Sehun benar - benar tampan" aku pun ikut memujinya.

Kalian bingung dengan apa yang aku bicara kan tadi ? Baiklah~ Biar kuberi tahu~

Laki-laki itu, Oh Sehun adalah Adik kelas ku yang masih duduk dikelas 10 SMA. Aku mulai mengaguminya sejak kelas ku digabung dengan kelasnya saat UAS. Ia duduk dibangku paling belakang, tepat 2 bangku dibelakangku. Saat hari pertama, aku tak menyadari dirinya, tapi saat hari ke2 aku mulai menyadari dirinya, dan merasakan aneh pada… Jantungku ? Ahh! Intinya seperti itu!. Dan semenjak saat itu, aku mulai mengaguminya hingga sekarang. Aku selalu iri dengan temanku yang sebangku dengannya saat UAS waktu itu. Habisnya mereka bercanda mulu sih.

Mau tau ciri-ciri adik kelasku itu? Ia tinggi, suaranya lucu, wajahnya dan senyumnya sangat manis dan tampan.

Aku selalu memperhatikannya, dan aku mulai tau kalau ia tidak suka berkeliaran disekolah. Jika istirahat ia akan mengbiskannya di dalam kelas, tapi sesekali ia kekantin.

Ah~ Aku jadi ingat! Waktu itu aku sedang kekantin. Saat itu kantin sedang sepi. Aku masuk kedalam salah satu toko yang ada dikantin dan...

YAP! Aku bertemu denganya. Saat itu ia sedang membeli minum. Aku memperhatikan terus gerak geriknya, tapi tidak juga sih. Kalian masih ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi kan ? Yap! Kantin sedang sepi. Jadi aku takut ketahuan curi-curi pandang padanya.

Umm, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu kejadian yang hampir saja membunuh salah satu teman sekelasku! Jadi saat itu sedang istirahat, karna sehabis jam istirahat ada ujian praktek olahraga, siswa yang ada dikelasku mengganti bajunya dengan baju olahraga. Dan karna aku menumpuk baju olahraga dan seragam sekolah, aku hanya tinggal membuka seragam sekolahnya saja. Saat aku sedang membuka kancing seragam sekolahku, aku mendengar suara teriakan temanku.

_"Minseok! Sini! Lihat deh!"._

_Aku langsung segera berlari keluar kelas dan menghampirinya.__"Ada apa ?" tanyaku_

_"Itu lihat! Sehun!" katanya sambil menunjuk orang yang ia maksud dengan dagunya._

_"Eh iya! Dia sudah mau pulang ?" aku bertanya lagi padanya saat melihat adik kelas ku itu berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah dengan tas yang berada dipunggungnya._

_"Tentu saja! Dia kan kelas 10! Kelas 10 dan 11 pulang lebih dahulu karna sudah tidak ada kegiatan." jawabnya_

_"Ohhh..." balasku sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti._

_Kami memandangi Makhluk Ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna itu dalam hening dan mulut yang terbuka. Begelut dengan pikiran masing-masing._

_"Minseok, aku berani menyapanya!" tiba-tiba temanku berseru._

_"Eh-"_

_Belum sempat berbicara lagi ia berteriak._

_"OH SEHUN!" teriaknya keras._

_Mendengar ia meneriaki nama 'Oh Sehun', aku langsung kabur kedalam kelas dengan panik._

_Gila! Suaranya besar banget! Padahal kami berada dilantai 2!__  
_

_'Bodoh! Xi Luhan bodoh! Dasar tak tau malu!' batinku kesal_

_Tak lama kemudian Luhan kembali masuk kedalam kelas dengan senyum menerkah.__"Min! Kok lari sih ? Tau gak! Tadi Oh Sehun nengok ke aku lohh! Senyum lagi! Ohhh~ Senyumannya itu loh, manis sekali" godanya_

_Seketika aku melototkan mataku. "Ihhh ? Masa ?"_

_"Beneran! Kau lari sihh!"_

_"Aaaaa! Gak mungkin dia senyum untukmu" aku mulai bete. Ya, bete! Dia bilang Oh Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, bagaimana gak bete coba!_

_Kapan ya Oh Sehun akan tersenyum padaku ?_

* * *

___**-**__**Now He Is An Artist?!-**_

* * *

Waktu terus berjalan, tak sadar sekarang waktunya perpisahan kelas 12. Senang dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Senang karna aku bisa lulus dan masuk ke Univertas yang ku inginkan. Sedih karna tak bisa melihat adik kelasku itu lagi.

Aku terus bertanya, akan kah kami bisa bertemu lagi ? Tidak~ Itu lah jawaban yang kutemui. Well, jika kami bertemu tetapi hanya aku yang mengenalnya, apakah itu pantas disebut 'bertemu' ? Ah~ Kurasa tidak!

Acara perpisahan sudah dimulai dari beberapa jam yang lalu, tetapi aku tetap tak melihat batang hidungnya. Aku terus melogokkan kepalaku mencarinya. Tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Kenapa ia tak datang ?

* * *

_**-**__**Now He Is An Artist?!-**_

* * *

_**3 years later... #2012April**_

Saat ini aku sedang menonton TV dengan pandangan kosong.

Ya, aku masih teringat pada lelaki itu. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun aku tak melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku terkikik geli dengan pandangan kosong kearah TV.  
Bukan karna acara TVnya melain kan aku sedang berpikir.. Seperti apa wujudnya sekarang ? Aku rasa ia jauh lebih tampan dibanding dulu. Ya! Aku yakin!

**"**_**NEW BOYBAND! EXO-K!**_**"**

Tiba-tiba saja suara yang berasal dari benda kubus yang berada didepanku ini tertangkap oleh pendengaranku. Aku segera tersadar dari semuah lamunanku. Kembali kutatap benda kubus itu. Layarnya tertera tulis yang sangat besar! Tak lama kemudian terganti oleh sebuah gambar. Dia sana terlihat 6 laki-laki dan diatasnya tertulis "EXO-K" lalu terganti lagi dengan foto-foto ke6 laki-laki itu secara bergantian -1foto/1orang-.

_**"SUHO"**_

_**"BAEKHYUN"**_

_**"CHANYEOL"**_

_**"D.O"**_

_**"KAI"**_

_**"SEHUN"**_

….

….

Eh ? Aku tak salah dengar kan ? Se.. Sehun?! Itu kan, NAMA ADIK KELASKU ITU!

Aku pun tertarik untuk melihat Boyband baru itu.

_**"NEW BOYBAND! EXO-K! MAMA!"**_

Di layar TV ku sekarang menampilkan 6 orang dengan jubah berwarna hitam. Aku berpikir pasti ini sedang intro. Tak lama setelah itu, aku melihat 6 orang itu membentuk formasi duduk. Ah! Bukan duduk, mungkin bersimpuh?

Lagu pun mulai terbentum.

_**"Careless**__**  
**__**Careless**__**  
**__**Shot anonymous**__**  
**__**Anonymous**__**  
**__**Heartless**__**  
**__**Mindless**__**  
**__**No one who care about me~"**_

Aku menarik salah satu sudut bibirku saat mendengar lirik pertamanya.  
Lucu sekali, tapi sangat keren!

_**"Irheobeorin chae**__**  
**__**Oemyeonhanaun geot gata**__**  
**__**Chameul subakke eobseo**__**  
**__**Nuneul gamjiman~"**_

Salah satu dari mereka -Laki-laki bermata belo- tiba-tiba sudah berdiri ditengah-tengah 5 orang itu sambil menyanyi dengan nada yang bisa dibilang cukup tinggi.

Setelahnya ke6 laki-laki itu berdiri dan menari sesuai iringan lagu.

_**"MAMA ijen naege daedaphaejwo**__**  
**__**Wae saramdeuri dallajyeonneunji**__**  
**__**Areumdaun sijeoriraneunge jonjaehagin haenneunji~"**_

**_"Ije deoneun saranghaneun beopdo ijeotgo_**

**_Baeryehaneun mamdo irheotgo_**

**_Deungeul dollin chaero saragagi bappeungeol"_**

**_Ingmyeongui gamyeone gamchwotdeon sarui gadeukhan jilsi_**

**_Kkeuteul bwadobaegopeun deutan"_**

**_"Ijen manjokhae"_**

**_"Urin deo isang nuneul maju haji anheulkka_**

**_Sotonghaji anheulkka_**

**_Saranghaji anheulkka_**

**_Apeun hyeonsire dasi nunmuri heulleo_**

**_Bakkul su itdago bakkumyeon doendago malhaeyo MAMA, MAMA"_**

**_"Eonjengabuteo urin seumateuhan gamoge jabaljeogeuro gatyeo"_**

**_"Ogwa iro mandeun dijiteore nae ingyeogeul matyeo"_**

Aku menatap tajam laki-laki yang sedang menyanyikan part dilagu itu.

**DEG!**

Diakan...

Oh… Sehun ?!

...

"KYAAA! OH SEHUN! KAU JADI ARTIS! HUA!" teriak ku histeris sambil mendekat kearah TV. Aku terus berteriak ala fangirl walaupun bukan Oh Sehun yang disorot kamera.

"Minseok! Jangan berteriak! Adikmu sedang tidur!" Mendengar suara ibuku, aku makin tersenyum lebar.

Bukannya berhenti berteriak, aku malah semakin semangat berteriak. "KYAAA! IBU! OH SEHUN MASUK TV! HUAA!"

"MINSEOK! BERHENTI BERTERIAK! LAGI PULA SIAPA OH SEHUN ITU, HAH ?!"

_**END**_

* * *

**Note** **:**

**HALO! Saya penghuni FFn baru! Kalian bisa panggil saya Jihan, Hanji juga boleh;3 Umur 13 tahun (00line).**

**Sekarang kita bahas FF yang diatas. Sebenarnya couple fav saya tuh LuMin sama HunKai._.Tapi saya bikin ni FF dengan pairing SeMin(?) *dikeroyokLuhanKai*. Abisnya saya pikir nanti gak nyambung kalo LuMin atau HunKai._.Betewe, sebenarnya ini remake._.Yang ini aku bikin versi yaoinya, yang asli castnya Baekhyun X OC, cerita tetap murni milik saya.**

**#Kalo mau kenalan sama saya mention aja ke twitter saya : jihanzalsabila**

**THX FOR READING!**

**Boleh minta review nya ? #TodonginTangan**


End file.
